


Demonio invernal

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampires Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Para un demonio del invierno existían combinaciones que agitaban sus instintos, despertaban sus más oscuros deseos. Pero ninguna combinación como la que para él podía ofrecerle aquel guerrero del clan Touga arrastrado a su perdición.





	Demonio invernal

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participó en el #1 Concurso de drabble Vampire Knight del grupo KanamexZero. Aunque fue una excusa para una de mis crack ship favoritas.
> 
> Los personajea no me pertenecen.

Para un demonio invernal como Kuran Rido existían combinaciones que agitaban sus instintos, sus más oscuros deseos, que le hacían anhelar a aquel hombre que hacía tiempo debió haber eliminado y esa era el resonar de las cadenas por parte de aquel hombre que pugnaba con cada vez menor fuerza por liberarse, aquel intenso aroma de la excitación que envolvía sus sentidos, esos roncos gemidos entremezclados con palabras llenas de intenso odio que hacían eco en aquella gélida celda.

Todo ello agitaba su ser. Se deleitaba con la forma en la cual aquel musculoso cuerpo terminaba sometido a él, a su lujuria, cómo se retorcía y jadeaba cada vez que él le penetraba. Deseaba a ese hombre de una manera tan cruelmente ardiente que quemaba en sus entrañas, aquel interior siempre tan gélido como el invierno que él representaba.

—Si no me matas, un día seré yo quien te asesine —jadeó Yagari intentando contener el claro placer que le sometía.

Rido rio socarrón y una sonrisa llena de malicia delineó sus labios, a la vez que halaba el oscuro cabello del hombre haciendo que ese moreno rostro se enfrentara a él. Contempló el odio reflejado en aquella azulina mirada y sus dedos delinearon la cuenca sangrante del ojo derecho faltante, y finos e ínfimos cristales de hielo cubrieron esa zona mientras él embestía con mayor rudeza, deformando la expresión de odio del contrario en una de tortuoso placer.

—Intenta asesinarme si puedes. Solo inténtalo una y otra vez —dijo acrecentando su sonrisa sintiendo el cercano orgasmo crepitando en su ser mientras sus ojos bicolores brillaron con intensidad.

Cuánto le fascinaba, le excitaba aquella expresión en ese guerrero del clan Touga, uno de aquellos cuya principal misión era eliminar a los demonios del invierno como él, quienes en inviernos como el de ahora, se alimentaban de las vidas humanas. Era odiado por ello, temido por ello, mas él, disfrutaba aquello en demasía. Disfrutaba todo lo que podía causar y quizá más aún y por primera vez en toda su existencia, el tener a su merced de esta manera al primer hombre que había sobrevivido a él; aquel fuerte guerrero el cual ahora él sometía a su carnal perdición y que le pertenecería hasta que se alimentara de aquel suspiro final.


End file.
